Zomboni
The Zomboni is a zombie (although in the Suburban Almanac is is described as more closely related to a space ogre) riding an ice resurfacer with a red Z on it that leaves an ice trail where nothing can be planted. However, a single Jalapeno is enough to both kill the Zomboni and melt the ice. Overview Absorbs 75 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance changes occur at 25, 50, and 65 Normal Damage Shots, with heavy shaking around 74 Normal Damage Shots before dying at 75 Normal Damage Shots. Strategy Spikerocks and Spikeweeds are really effective against these; they kill the Zomboni in one hit. However, Zombonis are sometimes stacked and can do massive damage against them. Alternatively, one could use a few Gloom-shrooms lined up next to the Zomboni, or an instant kill (Cherry Bomb, Cob Cannon round, Jalapeno, Squash, or Doom-shroom). Potato Mines are a cheap and effective solution, but as always, they must be planted in advance. These zombies have high health and cannot be slowed by Snow Peas and Winter Melons nor be stopped by Butter or the Ice-shroom. The ice trail cannot be planted on, but can be eradicated along with the Zomboni with a single Jalapeno. The ice trails also disappear after a certain length of time in Survival: Endless. A Zombie Bobsled Team can also appear later on the ice trail if the trail is not melted in time. Zombonis will kill all of your plants in one hit, except the invincible Squash (though said Squash does kill itself along with the Zomboni when it attacks) and the Spikerock, which will take a whopping nine Zombonis before dying. Any Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos that it runs over will detonate, killing the Zomboni in the process. Also, for some reason, Chompers are able to eat Zombonis. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game Spikeweeds and Spikerock are essential in this level, as they will pop the Zombonis' tires. Potato Mines are good for protecting rows at the beginning, but you will want to build up three Spikeweeds per row ASAP and upgrade the front ones into Spikerocks whenever possible. Planting a Peashooter or Repeater for the Pool rows eliminate the average zombies. A helpful plant to bring is the Cattail, as they can kill enough of the Zombonis and Zombie Bobsled Teams. Trivia *For some reason, a Lawn Mower can kill a Zomboni, despite the Zomboni being more than twice its size. **Similarly, Zombonis can squash plants bigger than themselves, such as the Tall-nut. *A Zomboni stops leaving an ice trail when it reaches the slanted part of the roof. *For some reason, a Chomper can eat a Zomboni. **However, if this happens, the Zomboni does not appear in the Chomper's mouth but instead explodes upon being bitten. *Sometimes, when it is killed normally (Spikeweeds/Spikerocks, projectiles, etc.), it will flip onto its back, shake, and explode. *The Zomboni gets its name from the Zamboni brand of ice resurfacing machines, which function similarly to the machine the zombie drives. *In all versions since the "Game of the Year" version, the description for the Zomboni has been: "Not to be mistaken for a Zamboni'®' brand ice resurfacing machine. Zamboni'®' and the image of the ice resurfacing machine are registered trademarks of Frank J. Zamboni & Co., Inc., and "Zomboni" is used with permission. For all your non-zombie-related ice resurfacing needs, visit www.zamboni.com!" *The Zomboni is the only zombie that cannot be frozen or paralyzed. See Also *Zombie Bobsled Team *Bobsled Bonanza *Catapult Zombie *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Spikerock Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies